


Dizzy with a Dame

by Sara Generis (kanadka)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/Sara%20Generis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia's amazing plan - to make her close-minded parents not care that she's dating an Eastern European immigrant - backfires completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy with a Dame

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few years ago, before Frozen was released, so I had picked Elsa as a name for nyo!Denmark. Still kind of like Elsa as a name for nyo!Denmark tbh.
> 
> Mostly an excuse to write 20's slang. This might also have been my first ladysmut.
> 
> Tauras is an actual male Lithuanian name, albeit a very rare one. It is also a brewery!

It’s different, with a girl, thinks Amelia.

Elsa - it’s short for something but Elsa hates whatever that is and thinks it makes her sound like a grandmother and insists on _Elsa_ \- presses herself into Amelia’s personal space and yet it isn’t forceful, it’s not intrusion, it’s like sharing. She’s always liked the soft press of lips on lips and Elsa doesn’t so much press as she does brush them back and forth, over Amelia’s mouth, inserting her lower lip between Amelia’s.

She’s kissed Elsa before, but… not like this. She kisses Elsa hello, she kisses her goodbye. This is the kind of kiss you give a boy. The kind of kiss you give a boy _friend_.

Now, Amelia has a boyfriend. She loves him very much. His name’s Tauras and his last name ends in something essy and he works at a slaughterhouse but he doesn’t smell like one although her close-minded awful parents sure make a lot of ruckus implying that he does (but Tauras does this strange thing called _showering_ , now imagine that) and he’s the one who first brought her to the speakeasy. And he said of course he knows all the joints in town because it’s downright screwy of a Catholic not to have easy access to alcohol!

He might propose marriage one day, and he’s terribly kind so she’ll probably say yes, but until she’s insured, the bank is closed.

…Although they might’ve fooled around because he’s kind of a cuddler and he went an’ saved up and bought an automobile (an  _auto_ _!!_ ) and even if it’s an old Jalopy her parents still can’t keep up with that so you leave the chaperone behind on the dates. And it felt nice when Tauras held her against him and they were necking and things got hot alright but it was different somehow. It was strong and a little suffocating and Amelia had to convince herself she liked it until she did. But that’s just what boys do, boys’re the same the world over. They put their grubby paws all over your chassis and they don’t know their own strength.

Elsa, though. Elsa is strong, because she works part-time as a nurse, and also she plays tennis like you wouldn’t believe, so her arms are better defined than Amelia’s. But Amelia could still push her off if she wanted, so there’s a little less threat.

But Amelia doesn’t want. Amelia doesn’t want to push her off.

Amelia wants her closer. Amelia wants Elsa’s thigh between her legs because tennis gave Elsa such great gams and it feels real strange down there to her now, like there’s an ache and pulse where it shouldn’t be and she wants to satisfy a something she can’t identify.

And then Elsa opens her mouth and slips her tongue inside when Amelia gasps against her lips and then the ache and pulse becomes a need with a mind of its own and Amelia feels downright  _ossified_. It’s a good thing Amelia’s against the wall with Elsa pinning her gently to it, because her knees just gave out.

Now she kind of wishes she had an auto like Tauras, and that they could go find a quiet space where they could be alone and -

\- and Amelia hasn’t taken it any further than that, actually. In the movies it was just Marlene Dietrich in tails and a simple single kiss and nothing fancier than that.

But that thing that Tauras did with his mouth on her stomach (and then lower…and lower again… and gosh but Lithuanian boys are terribly bold, you want to put your lips where? Gave her the heebie-jeebies at first, and she nearly screamed!)…

Well, you didn’t need a man’s a-na-to-my to do _that_ to a woman, did you? Girls have tongues too.

Amelia wonders what it’d be like with Elsa in the car with her. Holding her by the hips, Amelia propped up against the inside of the door, Amelia’s legs spread wide, her knickers loose (that doesn’t even make any sense, she always wears underwear and it’d be hell to try and unlace all of those bits and pieces under her dress but this is imagination land and imagination land is starting to sound like a really great place - say, do they serve liquor too?).

No knickers at all, then, and Elsa’s tongue is _between her legs_ and licking her and stroking her and in her mind she screams as she practically melts -

In real life, she moans, and the ache-pulse at her groin suddenly contracts and a frisson runs up her spine, leaving her breathless and shaking and Elsa is still kissing her deeply and passionately.

When Elsa pulls back she knows she’s red-faced but the speakeasy is darkly lit enough that it isn’t so obvious and everybody’s mostly minding their own potatoes except for the few drooling green-eyed lollygaggers because one Jane is plain but two are tasty. Elsa is pretty red-faced too, her lips shiny bright, full and wet. “There,” Elsa announces. She is a little breathless, her hair a tousled mess, and though that’s nothing new, presented in this context it makes Amelia feel ravenous. “You think that’s good enough?”

Amelia mumbles her assent so thickly and garbled that Elsa has to ask her to repeat it. “I think so,” she finally says aloud. “If it’s not - I’ll be amazed.”

Elsa giggles. “Imagine what they’ll say! But now your parents’ll quit raisin’ a beef about you dating an immigrant. ‘Sure, he’s no big cheese but at least he isn’t a woman! How terribly perverse! Bohunk’s better'n that!’”

It takes another few seconds before Amelia can even muster up a chuckle (because that is  _exactly_ what her parents’d say). To her own ears, it sounds as weak and harried as Elsa has made her feel.


End file.
